(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) gear-shifting safety device, and in particular to a structure that comprises a reversing bar arranged at an end of a gear-shifting hub shaft to prevent a moving vehicle from error operation of accidentally switching to the reversing position, which may lead to undesired damages.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Forward movement and reversed movement of an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) are controlled by a gear-shifting mechanism. As shown in FIG. 4, a regular gear-shifting mechanism is arranged inside an engine 1. The engine 1 is operated by an ignition device 11 that ignites the combustion of an air and fuel mixture inside a combustion chamber 12 for driving reciprocal movement of a piston 13. The piston 13 in turn drives the rotation of a crankshaft 14. The crankshaft 14 is provided with a gear 141 engaging a clutch 15 for driving the rotation of the clutch 15. The clutch 15 is provided with a transmission shaft 151, which is provided with a transmission gear 1511 engaging a gear-shifting gear 161 mounted on a gear-shifting gear shaft 16. To change speeds, a gear lever (not shown) causes a gear-shifting hub 171 mounted on a gear-shifting hub shaft 17 to rotate whereby a switching fork 1621 of a fork guide rod 162 moves into the position chute 1711 provided on the gear-shifting hub 171 to effect gear shifting.
The conventional gear shifting mechanism is effective in shifting gear to the desired position. However, when the ATV needs to reverse by switch the gear-shifting mechanism to the reversing position, the power transmission is cut off to set the clutch 15 in an idle condition, but the vehicle is still in movement due to the inertia thereof. If the gear lever is forced to the reversing position, the switching fork 1621 of the switching fork guide rod 162 is moved to the reversing position of the position chute 1711 of the gear-shifting hub 171, while the vehicle is still in forward movement, so that the instantaneous switching to the reversing condition may cause risk and may even damaging the gear-shifting gear 161 of the gear-shifting gear shaft 16.